castlevaniafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Castlevania: The Lecarde Chronicles 2
The sequel to ''Castlevania: The Lecarde Chronicles''. This game is famous among fan made games for its gorgeous music performance, the miracle reunion of official Castlevania game voice actors, and its well presented overall atmosphere. Characters * Efrain Lecarde - After a brave fight over the haunted events, The presence of evil had vanished in the Von Viltheim district. After a few years, It's the year 1781. In the middle of the night at Segovia, Spain, Efrain received a message sent by the Pope himself After meeting with the Pope. he turns to investigate the ancient Rome remains. * Death - The God of Death returns to Efrain's sight in the Ancient Rome remains, it looks like if there's still scars on his head since the last battle he lost. He steals Efrain's weapon - The Lecarde Family Sword that was received from the Pope Innocent X in 1650 as a gift - and claims that his weapon will be waiting for him in France. Efrain then travels to France and begins his new adventure in a small Town called Saint Anselme Village. ** In the top floor of Castle of Eternal Night, Death engaged a battle to Efrain and the God of Death is knocked senseless again. * Von Viltheim Family Members - Since Efrain freed the demon's curse from the Von Viltheim Family during his previous adventure, now Efrain can use magic powers that was originated from various Von Viltheim Family Members. ** In the Castle of Eternal Night, an unnamed member, in ghost form, give Efrain a sword with Von Viltheim emblem on it. *** Other four Von Viltheim equipment also exist in the Castle of Eternal Night but no actual clue were given why they were there. ** Anna Von Viltheim: A member of the Von Viltheim family that originally meant to be the bride of one unnamed Lecarde ancestor a century ago, but was abandoned for unknown reasons. After arriving in France, she then committed suicide in desperation. Her suicide letter requested her to be buried in her wedding dress. Her body was then found in the Garden of the Dead area inside Castle of Eternal Night but no actual clue was given as to why it was there. *** Because of this, Anna's ghost can only be harmed with all Von Viltheim equipment dressed on. ** Death will summon soulless corpses of Wilhelm, Friedrich and Katharina in their monstrous forms. Friedrich is the only Von Viltheim Family member who didn't give Efrain his corresponding power in this game. * Alucard - Alucard encountered Efrain various times in his adventure. ** Town people have seen his whereabouts at near St Justine Monastery, and Efrain encountered him for the first time. Alucard knows the Lecarde emblem and recognized Efrain as a member of Lecarde clan. ** Alucard enjoys the music in Guneron University's music room, he had a brief talk with Efrain and gives a music box to Efrain since they became friends. ** In Castle of Eternal Night he claims that he's finding his family sword in order to protect humans form possible threats, but when found his sword he's not able to fight due to the long travel and the weak status after he's awaken. Alucard gives the sword to Efrain and Efrain defeat the Fallen Angel Lucifer successfully. After battle, a letter mentioned about the "possible threats of human" was sent to Efrain. Alucard is willing to give Efrain a "more powerful weapon" with Alucard's original sword in exchange. After reporting the quest to the church, Efrain turns to Alucard's chamber with Christine and brings Alucard's sword to its original owner. *** The "more powerful weapon" is probably a reference of Alucard spear in various official Castlevania games, but due to an existing lawsuit, it's pretty unclear. *** Alucard became a playable character in Boss Rush Mode of the game's July 2017 update. He has access to most of his moves he obtained since the old official games (Hell Fire, Dark Inferno, Reinforce (Dark Metamorphosis), Mist Vanishing spell and Soul Steal spell) but has a significantly low amount of HP and most of his basic actions are similar to Efrain due to game mechanics. * Doppelganger - Doppelganger made two surprising appearances in the game. He seems to hold a deep rage towards the original Efrain and wish to kill him in order to become him. ** In the deepest graveyard of Sarelle Cemetery, there're strange bell rings along with noises that appears to be a funeral ceremony of none other than Efrain Lecarde himself. The Doppelganger appears in the very coffin that the ceremony master claims it's Efrain's. ** In the Castle Horror Gallery a mysterious mirror generates a copy of anyone whose figure apparently shows in it. A soldier who once guards that area had written the way to counter the copy - bring a sword that resembles his family sword to destroy it. *** Ironicly, Efrain did pass away in the B Ending of first game but it's unknown if they have the actual connection. * Servigny Family ** Gregoire Count of Servigny: Birth in 1580, perished in 1662 ** Jeanne Countess of Servigny: Birth in 1585, perished in 1668. *** Her ghost was influenced by the dark forces in the Duchy and shows in the Servigny family mansion. Slain by Efrain in 1781. ** Maximilien Count of Servigny: Birth in 1605, dealt with demons to gain immortality and extended lifetime. The destined years of his death should be 1899; but as the dark forces of Duchy of Guillecourt rises he's awaken again and being slain by Efrain in 1781. He's the current leader of Servigny Earldom and the family has a mansion in La Mesange District. * La Tourvelle Family ** Count La Tourvelle (Nicolas Xavier de La Tourvelle, 47) He's the current leader of La Tourvelle Earldom and the family has a castle in La Perdrix District. *** Slain by Efrain in 1781. ** Heloise de La Tourvelle: Birth in 1720, perished in 1745. It's rumored that she denied her family but the actual evidence/process is unclear. She was buried in the plain of Isigny District. *** In the morning, her ghost appears, talks to Efrain about the La Tourvelle family had became evil, encourages Efrain to erase the Evil presence and gives Efrain a present as a "thank you". * Albaret Family ** Constance D' Albaret (41): A nun living in St Justine monastery. She was in Guernon university for a period but as dark force risen, she left Guernon university and a golden Crucifix of St Justine monastery is missing at the same time. The members of Guernon university was killed by dark forces and Delbasse City park was abandoned due to a demonic plant attacking people there. Albaret Castle was burnt down and her family has gone missing. *** Slain by Efrain in 1781. ** Jean D' Albaret: He's the major donor of Guneron University. After the rising of dark forces, he had gone missing along with the rest of Albaret family members A statue of him can be found in the University. ** Two unnamed Albaret Family member - one male and another female - the female member will give Efrain several items if Efrain completed certain task (reach 100 or more maximum hearts) and the male member will give Efrain a blue crystal that is worth 1000G. * Duke Guillecourt (Henri de Guillecourt, 64): The current leader of the Duchy of Guillecourt. He ordered his men to capture Christine and plan to sacrifice her in order to revive Lucifer and spread chaos to the world. His family castle is originally in Delbasse District but currently it's the very place that became a wasteland. ** Slain by Efrain in 1781. * Christine Chanterene (17): A girl being caught by dark forces of Duchy Guillecourt and is meant to be the sacrifice of reviving Lucifer, causing her family grief. ** Christine is ultimately sacrificed by Guillecourt to revive Lucifer. (Ending B/C) ** Efrain rescued Christine successfully leading to Lucifer's revival being incomplete (Ending A). * Lucifer: The creator and master of Castle of Eternal Night. The rumor of Castle of Eternal Night is widely spreading in the Duchy of Guillecourt - It was built in 1666, the same year that The Nine Gates of the Kingdom of the Shadows written by Aristide Torchia in Venice and brought various haunted events to people. ** If Efrain brings Alucard's family sword to the very last duel, Lucifer will recognize the sword, with its distinguishing blue aura, being the relic of Alucard, and worse, the infamous Count Dracula. Taunted by claiming his immortal friend worthless, the curtain of Efrain's worst battle raises. ** Efrain was unable to escape from Castle of Eternal Night and perishes during its collapse. Other knights of the Church would successfully repel Lucifer's spread of bloodshed and destruction, though Efrain's namesake and legacy was soon forgotten during this period (Ending C). ** Efrain escaped from Castle of Eternal Night but was unable to rescue Christine. Lucifer returned to the world with his full strength and spread chaos and destruction. Efrain and other knights of Church united to fight against the demonic being. Though they were successful after several years, Efrain is left consumed with anguish over not being able to stop Lucifer's revival beforehand (Ending B). ** In 1781, Efrain defeat the Fallen Angel Lucifer successfully with his name forever engraved in the pages of history and is thanked by Alucard via a letter for his efforts. In return for giving Alucard his weapon back, Efrain would receive a new powerful one and information on a doctor bent of defying mortality. (Ending A). Features * Weapon, equipment and map: This time it's a exploration-based game, It has a subscreen system and a map system in favor of modern-style Castlevania series. * Sub-weapons: Five different sub-weapons available, same as previous game: Dagger, Cross, Axe, Holy Water, Diamond **Related items: ***DOUBLE SHOT: Shoots 2 Sub-weapons in a row. ***TRIPLE SHOT: Shoot 3 sub-weapons in a row. ***QUADRUPLE SHOT: Shoot 4 sub-weapons n a row. (If glitch being activated in Medusa boss fight, there's a way that triple shot and quadruple shot can be obtained much earlier than they originally should) * Aura Blast System: You can switch''' freely between available Aura Blast levels to perform the magic you need to unleash. It was divided into two different types: '''Holy Aura and Von Viltheim Aura. '''the two different types can be switched in-action. The current available levels in between '''Holy Aura and Von Viltheim Aura '''were divided and don't share each other. The '''White Orb can increase available Aura Blast level. *Hold aura button, then wait for charging to levels you desire to unleash specific magic. You can only release Aura Blast magic on the ground. Jumping/ducking will cancel the charging process. **If Efrain is damaged by an enemy while charging up for an Aura Blast, the actual amount of HP lost will be increased (From 2 times to 4''' times as much as original.) **Level 1: ***Holy Aura: Divine Sword ****A quick slash with white aura on the weapon. The attack width is around 3 men's length in front of Efrain, and it deals a very high amount of damage. It's needed to break the first statue in the intro stage. ****Cost: 8 Hearts (10 Hearts in demo). ***Von Viltheim Aura: Gerof's Thunder Strike ****Efrain calls upon Gerof's aid, adding an aura of power to his weapon. It increases Efrain's damage, in varying amounts depending on what he has equipped. When an enemy lands a damaging hit on Efrain, however, the green aura will be lost. It's needed to break the second statue in the intro stage. The same enhance item can be found in various candles, in the favor of the Flame Whip from the Lecarde Chronicles. ****Cost: 30 Hearts. **Level 2: ***Holy Aura: Sacred Fire ****Shoot a fire ball with holy aura that will go across the screen. It's needed to unlock a switch in certain area. ****Cost: 4 Hearts (5 Hearts in demo). ***Von Viltheim Aura: Leopold's Alchemy ****Efrain calls upon Leopold's aid, instantly freeing him of any status effects. ****Cost: 20 Hearts. **Level 3: ***Holy Aura: Holy Lances ****Efrain throws a very high number of lances in the direction he is currently facing. Enemies unfortunate enough to be in the path of the lances receive damage roughly equivalent to a normal strike with Efrain's equipped weapon. Efrain himself is invulnerable while performing this action. ****Cost: 25 Hearts (35 Hearts in demo's data). ***Von Viltheim Aura: Wilheim's Strength ****Efrain calls upon Wilheim's aid, granting him a drastic increase to his Critical Hit rate. Much like Gerof's Thunder Strike, however, any time an enemy manages to land a damaging hit on Efrain, he will lose the effect. ****Cost: 40 Hearts. **Level 4: ***Holy Aura: Angel Strike ****Efrain summons an angelic being, who shoots an arrow that proceeds to dissolve into orbs of holy light. These orbs home in on enemies on-screen, and deal damage on contact. The arrow remains on-screen for a few seconds. ****Cost: 50 Hearts (60 Hearts in demo's data). ***Von Viltheim Aura: Liese's Life Recover ****Efrain calls upon Liese's aid, resulting in a barrage of roses homing in on him. If enough roses make contact with Efrain, he receives healing equivalent to eating a drumstick. *****The amount of health restored varies between uses, but it's very common to see 4 separate instances of healing per use. It can be upgraded by collecting a certain relic late in the game. ****Cost: 50 Hearts. **Level 5: ***Holy Aura: Holy Cross ****Efrain summons a large cross into existence, which brings out a wave of holy power. This deals massive damage to every enemy unfortunate enough to be on-screen when the wave appears. ****Cost: 120 Hearts ***Von Viltheim Aura: Katharina's Shield ****Efrain calls upon Katharina's aid, forming a protective barrier around him. This barrier will negate 6 hits before breaking. While in effect, Gerof's Thunder Strike and Wilheim's Strength will not be lost from taking a hit. ****Cost: 90 Hearts *'''Player attribute: The player attribute is divided into several values: ATT, DEF, LCK, CRT. **ATT: Indicates the amount of damage dealt to enemies. **DEF: Indicates the capacity to resist against enemy attacks. **LCK: Determines the enemies' rare item drop rate. **CRT: Determines the critical attack's success rate. * Enemy damage attribute: There are five different attributes Efrain can encounter: Curse, Poisoned, Disabled, Stunned, Weak. **CURSE: halves Eftrain's attack power. **POISONED: Efrain will lose life over the course of time. **DISABLED: Efrain cannot use subweapons. **STUNNED/ Efrain cannot use the Aura blast. **WEAK: Lowers drasticly Efrain's defense. * Magic relics: Since the gameplay style is more akin to modern-style ''Castlevania series ''with lots of exploration, there are collect-able magic relics that will enhance Efrain's abilities of action. **Silver Wind Statuette: Grants the power of WHIRLWIND ATTACK level 1. Whirlwind can be used when Efrain is standing on the ground. Can deflect enemy shots. Consume lots of Hearts. **Golden Wind Statuette: Grand the power of f WHIRLWIND ATTACK level 2. 'Upgraded Whirlwind attack has shockwaves that will spread to further area. **Silver Angel Statuette: Grants the power of DOUBLE JUMP. **Golden Angel Statuette: Grants the power of TRIPLE JUMP. **Silver Eagle Statuette: Grants the power of AIR DASH. **Golden Eagle Statuette: Grants the power of DOUBLE AIR DASH. **Golden Medusa Statuette: Grants the power of AIR FLOAT. (Silver and Golden level are determined by the times you get the relic that grant you the same ability, and not related to the location you get it. e.g. If you didn't get Silver wind statue and go straight to castle machine tower to the location of golden wind statue, you will see the silver one) *Backpack: Increase your capacity to carry potions. *Large Backpack: Get Maximum capacity to carry potions. (If you didn't buy normal backpack and head to Castle Vending machine to buy Large Backpack then normal backpack will be also listed in relic list.) *Thick Gauntlet: Allow Efrain to grab ropes covered by brambles. *Breaker: Grants enough power to destroy rusty chains. (In New Game+, If you didn't pick Thick Gauntlet and head to Delbasse District to pick Breaker then Thick Gauntlet will be also listed in relic list.) *Red Mirror: Reveals ghosts in the red mist rooms. *Skull Emblem: Open the skull doors located in the Castle of Eternal Night. *Crystal Rose: Increase Liese's Recover (Von Viltheim Aura LV.4)'s effectiveness. *Golden Clock: Prevent time distortions in 1) The never ending corridor located in the undermost of Path of Truth 2) The puppet show that is supposed to be shown in the length of 150 years and many was sacrificed in the process because it's too long. 3) The clock in Princely Rooms that stores Red Mirror. *'Day-Night System: The game builds in a Day-Night system that the time will change in a global timer and regardless how many time you spend in the area. Some enemies will change their location in between day-night transition. *'Rosary': The Rosary makes a return in Lecarde Chronicles 2. Rosary will drop after the defeat of an enemy, or fallen debris/part of boss. It will deal massive damage to all enemies on screen, even boss. Videos Trivia *The drastic change to Efrain's dressing fashion and coloring choice in between Lecarde Chronicles ''and ''Lecarde Chronicles 2 is yet to be explained. *Preview images http://the-mig-page.wifeo.com/images/l/lc2/lc-2-ferry.jpg shows that this game can reach a maximum capacity of 220 Hearts, thus in the released game player can only reach 160 Hearts capacity without modifying the values in save data. 220 Hearts is also the maximum legit available value which can be displayed real-time on the HUD window, hence the game might be intended to make player reach 220 Hearts capacity at some point during development. *The "Angel Strike" spell once appears in an earlier freeware game Lost Valley, which is also created by Mig. *Since the Lecarde Chronicles 2 '''''project generates positive views from public, the development team chose to give the game actual voice acting. The voice actor list included the original voice actor of Dracula (Douglas Rye) in '''''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness and Alucard (Robert Belgrade) in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. *This game has an alternate title if set the game language to Japan, called "悪魔城ドラキュラ リカード年代記2" (Akumajo Dracula Lecarde Chronicle 2) though Dracula himself did not appear in this game or involved as a part of story line. * The development team of Lecarde Chronicles 2 had a discussion with Konami and it seems that Konami supports the fan project by "gaving them bless" and thus allows the game's public release. * Koji "IGA" Igarashi, the producer of DS-era official Castlevania titles, received a copy of Lecarde Chronicles 2 at his 2018 birthday party as a love-crafted present.https://twitter.com/Migami_Games/status/975913229355544576 External Links *Developer's site *Fanpage https://www.facebook.com/efrainlecarde/ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fan Games